<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It Were Real by IgnisFlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439600">If It Were Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos'>IgnisFlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short &amp; Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, vilgefortz is also mentioned, yen triss sabrina and phil are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tissaia lied and told Yennefer, Triss, Sabrina and Philippa that she does have a date for Valentine’s Day, thank you very much.</p>
<p>The only problem is, is that she now has less than a day for find a fake date so she doesn’t get caught in her lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If It Were Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi bbys have a short and sweet fluffy oneshot for valentine’s day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia was panicking. She was currently pacing back and forth in Vanielle’s living room while the other woman sat on the sofa watching her with an amused expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer had visited today, and so had Triss. But, Triss being Triss, dragged Philippa along with her to Tissaia’s house and forced them to be civil. Things didn’t exactly work out the way Triss had planned. Philippa goaded Tissaia into lying about having a date for Valentine’s Day, and then invited Tissaia and said fake date to spend the day with her and Triss to prove that she “won’t die alone with a stick up her ass like the old hag she is.” Tissaia wasn’t going to die alone. Nor was she an old hag! And nor did she have a stick up her ass! To make things worse, Yennefer invited herself and Geralt to spend the day with all of them since she didn’t believe Tissaia either. Even though Tissaia was, in fact, lying through her teeth, it didn’t mean that people shouldn’t believe her. Was it really that inconceivable that Tissaia would have a date?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well… yes. It was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time Tissaia had been on a date was with one of her colleagues. Actually, she didn’t even know it was a date, and in her defence she was tricked. Vilgefortz lied about a get together and offered to pick her up—like an idiot, Tissaia accepted, thinking nothing of it—he drove them to a restaurant, and proudly announced that it was a date. Tissaia walked home and fired him the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, really, she didn’t actually go on that “date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia abruptly stopped pacing. Vanielle had her hands on her shoulders and had a small smile playing at her mouth. She was trying to fight it, but Vanielle was always amused whenever Tissaia did, what Vanielle called, “panic pacing.” Vanielle moved her hands to Tissaia’s upper arms and rubbed them, trying to comfort her and calm her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It always worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle smiled and brushed her thumb over the corner of Tissaia’s lips, trying to get rid of the frown that found its home there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, are you going to sit down and tell me what’s caused you to pace around my living room, or no?” Vanielle’s voice was as soft as ever, as if she was blessed by the heavens every time she opened her mouth. She left no room for Tissaia to answer her question, and instead took her by the hand and guided her to the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia’s breath hitched when Vanielle sat next to her and took her hand in both of hers, resting it in her lap. Their legs were pressed together and Tissaia felt dumb with love. It was idiotic of her brain to shut down at a mere touch, but it did. She took a deep breath and composed herself before looking at Vanielle—the woman’s warm brown eyes were wide with something Tissaia couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I blurted out to Philippa, Sabrina, Triss and Yennefer that I have a date for Valentine’s Day, and they now want to meet said date…” Tissaia chewed her bottom lip, pausing when Vanielle looked away. She quickly added on, “it was a lie. Obviously! I don’t have a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Vanielle looked back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia sighed, “now I need to find a fake date by tomorrow or the girls will know I lied… they’re already suspicious about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle grinned and straightened, eyes full of mischief as if a lightbulb just appeared above her head, “I’ll be your fake date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia felt her heart stop dead. She’d accepted her feelings for Vanielle at this point, she knew she loved her, she had done for a while, though Tissaia would never admit it. Tissaia kept her feelings locked in a little box with the key thrown into a volcano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle was probably the kindest person Tissaia knew; she was selfless and beautiful and her smile was warmer and brighter than the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Tissaia was, for once, speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia sighed in relief and pulled Vanielle in for a hug, “thank you, Vanielle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle tightened the hug before pulling away and grabbing Tissaia’s hands. She was smiling again. She was completely and wholly, without any doubt, the most magically breathtaking person Tissaia had ever seen. She was like the first daffodil to bloom in spring—enchanting. Vanielle was as warm as the summer sun and as beautiful as freshly fallen snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prepare to fall in love with me—I’m going to be the best fake date ever.” Vanielle winked and pulled up the notes app on her phone, “what’s your favourite flower? I’m going to buy you a bouquet for tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too much, you don’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle raised her eyebrows, “well, I am dating you, aren’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia swallowed, “well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technically, yes, they were dating… but it wasn’t real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what would make this little plan of ours indestructible?” Vanielle looked Tissaia in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Tissaia let some hope fall into her voice, and she leaned closer to Vanielle, intrigued at her idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanielle leaned closer as well and tucked a nonexistent hair behind Tissaia’s ear. It was simply an excuse to touch her—Tissaia’s hair was always perfect and never out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we were dating for real,” Vanielle whispered, letting her eyes fall to Tissaia’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tissaia found herself speechless for the second time that evening as Vanielle cupped her cheek and gently kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now back to uni work</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>